Pirates des Caraïbes 2: L' Enfant Perdu
by Artemis666
Summary: Univers Alternatif-Crossover Pirates des Caraïbes. A l'époque où les pirates sillonnent les océans, Hermione est la fille de Will Turner et Elizabeth. Mais que faire quand elle prend la mauvaise voie? Chapitre 2
1. La tempête se prépare

Ciao !!!  
  
Je sais que j' ai déjà une fic en court, mais étant donné que personne ne m' a encore donné de réponse définitive pour la suite (c' est l' avertissement que j' ai mis au début du chap 4), je ne peux pas beaucoup avancer.  
  
Bon, ceci est une fic qui m' est venue à l' esprit un samedi matin, alors que j' avais vu « Pirates des Caraïbes » le soir d' avant.  
  
Je l' ai mise sous « Harry Potter » puisque le perso principal, c' est Hermione. AU (Alternative Univers, Univers Alternatif), ça se passe aux Caraïbes, Will et Elizabeth sont mariés et ont une fille, Hermione.  
  
Je ne vous en dis pas plus, j' espère que vous apprécierez cette fic et que vous me donnerez votre avis, parce que je n' ai pas encore écrit les prochains chap, donc si vous avez des idées, qui seront les bienvenues, voulez introduire des persos (si je sais où les caser !) ou me dire que vous aimez/détestez cette fic, je vous attends !!!  
  
Dernière chose, je trouvais le titre « L' Enfant Perdu » un peu nul, mais je n' ai pas eu de meilleures idées. Si vous avez quelque chose d' autre.  
  
Cette fic est dédiée à tous ceux qui me soutiennent et à tous les fans de « Pirates des Caraïbes » !! Vive Jack Sparrow !!!! (*bave*)  
  
Fic : Pirates des Caraïbes 2 (Pirates of the Caribbean 2) : L' Enfant Perdu  
  
Auteure : Artémis  
  
Disclamer : Avant, seul HP ne m' appartenait pas. Maintenant « Pirates des Caraïbes » aussi !!! Suis-je condamnée à faire des disclamers toute ma vie ???  
  
Rating : Je mets PG pour l' instant, mais il est possible que ça change.Jusqu' où ? Mystère.  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
La tempête se prépare.  
  
Hermione était encore dans un demi-sommeil, malgré le fait qu' elle se trouvât dans une pièce lumineuse : La salle du petit-déjeuner.  
  
Elle détestait se lever tôt. Le matin, son cerveau baignait dans une sorte de brume.  
  
- Hermione ?  
  
- Hein ?  
  
- Hermione, s' impatienta sa mère. Combien de fois je dois te dire de ne pas dire « Hein ». Et écoute ton père, s' il te plaît.  
  
- Hermione, cet après-midi sera un après-midi chargé, reprit son père.  
  
Il semblait triste.  
  
- Premièrement, on rendra visite à ton grand-père, il est malade et il voulait te voir.  
  
Elle sentit ses larmes monter en elle. Depuis qu' elle était toute petite, son grand-père s' occupait beaucoup d' elle.  
  
Mrs Turner laissa couler quelques larmes.  
  
- Ensuite, on rencontrera le nouveau Commodore. Il a un fils de très bonne souche.  
  
- Et Norrington ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Des pirates ont attaqué son bateau.  
  
- « Belle journée en perspective. »  
  
- Milord, le précepteur de Mademoiselle est arrivé, annonça le majordome.  
  
- Parfait ! s' exclama son père, heureux de pouvoir interrompre la conversation.  
  
Sa fille n' était pas du même avis. Elle détestait l' école et haïssait son précepteur (« Votre fille est très caractérielle, Gouverneur Turner »)  
  
*********(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*********  
  
- Miss Turner ! Ne haussez pas le ton s' il vous plaît !  
  
- Je vous parle comme je veux !  
  
- Hermione !  
  
Sa mère se trouvait sur le pas de la porte.  
  
Elle savait qu' elle s' était laissée emporter, mais il y avait des jours où un seul mot de travers et elle hurlait. Personne ne savait d' où lui venait ce trait de caractère.  
  
Au dîner (déjeuner pur les Français), la mauvaise humeur de miss Turner était encore présente.  
  
- Hermione, dit sa mère. Ta robe t' attend en haut.  
  
Sa fille monta dans sa chambre et découvrit la-dite robe.  
  
Elle était magnifique : d' une couleur beige, un décolleté ni trop petit ni trop grand.  
  
Hermione avait les cheveux de sa mère : bruns, longs et bouclés.  
  
L' après-midi promettait d' être ensoleillé.  
  
Personne n' aurait pu se douter de la tempête arriverait d' ici peu de temps. Très peu de temps.  
  
(( Fin chapitre 1 ((  
  
Mais quelle tempête ?? Du vent ou. Autre chose ??  
  
Ce chapitre est un peu long (dans le rythme d' écriture, je vous rassure !), mais comme c' est un A.U, il faut poser un décor.  
  
Je ne sais pas si j' ai bien respecté le caractère d' Hermione. qu' en pensez-vous ?  
  
J' espère que vous auriez apprécié ce premier chap !! Dites-le-moi !!!  
  
Bisous piratesques,  
  
Artémis 


	2. Dernière et premières rencontres

Hello tout le monde !  
  
Comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va, à part la dose incroyable de tests dont les profs peuvent nous refiler ! J' ai acheté le nouveau cd des Offspring, il arrache !! Je vous le conseille !! Le single « Hit That » est excellent !!  
  
Merci à tous mes chers reviewers !!!  
  
sirie-stefie : Ma première revieweuse !!! Merci pour tes encouragements !!! Dis-moi si la suite te plaît !!! Bisous !  
  
Lucy Kinkirk : Tu l' as réclamée, la voici !!! Thanks !!!! J' espère que tu me diras si t' aimes bien ou si tu veux introduire un perso ou autre !! Kisses  
  
Miss Bactérie : Bactérie ? C' est pas toi qui m' aurais refilé le rhume (ou plutôt rhube) ?? Il est vrai qu' il m' arrive d' avoir des idées particulièrement tordues Quand je lui ai révélé mon idée, une copine m' a dit que cette fic était complètement impossible, HP et PotC n' allant pas bien ensemble ! Merci beaucoup pour m' avoir dit que c' était une bonne idée, j' ai eu ma revanche, Ambre Black t' es foutue !!! Merci encore, donne-moi de tes nouvelles ! Zibous !!  
  
sandy : Merci beaucoup de ton review !!! Ca m' encourage énormément tu peux pas savoir !!! Continue à me donner ton avis !!!  
  
Zazan : Merci beaucoup de l' avoir reviewé même si tu sais pas qui sait !!! Je sais pas si ça t' intéresse mais je te fais quand même un résumé du film (même si je doute que tu comprendras plus.) : Elizabeth Swann est la fille du gouverneur aux Caraïbes, Will Turner est un forgeron qui a été sauvé alors qu' il se noyait en mer par le gouverneur et est secrètement amoureux d' Elizabeth. Elle se fera kidnapper par les pirates du Black Pearl. Jack Sparrow, l' ancien capitaine du bateau (les autres pirates se sont révoltés contre lui et l' ont abandonné sur une île déserte) propose à Will d' aller au secours d' Elizabeth.Je sais pas si tu penses le voir un jour (je te le conseille vraiment, c' est un des 3 films que je préfère, une copine l' a vu 11 fois !) alors je ne te dis pas la fin. Si elle t' intéresse, dis-le-moi-le-moi !! Gros bisous !!!  
  
On m' a fait remarquer que le caractère d' Hermione a été faussé. C' est vrai et je m' en excuse. Pour ma défense, je dois quand même vous dire que pour ce que j' ai prévu pour Hermione (ha ha ha, elle va souffrir !!! non, pas bcp je vous rassure) il faut que je change un peu son caractère, mais j' essaie dans ce chap de me rapprocher de son caractère. Dites-moi si ça va !! Voici le 2e chap de cette fic !!  
  
Read, enjoy and review !!  
  
Fic : Pirates of the Caribbean 2 (je trouve qu' en anglais, ça donne mieux !) : L' Enfant Perdu  
  
Auteur : Artémis  
  
Rating : On monte au PG-13 ! Personnellement je trouve le -13 un peu excessif, mais je préfère ne pas avoir de plaintes après, surtout qu' actuellement FF et moi ne sommes pas trop copain copain.  
  
Disclamer : Aucun des persos n' appartient à ma malheureuse personne.  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Dernière et premières rencontres  
  
Les trois Turner montèrent dans la calèche. Pendant qu' ils traversaient le village, Hermione regarda les habitants. Ils semblaient pauvres, et certains observaient la calèche comme s' ils ont en avaient jamais vu auparavant. Le voyage s' arrêta à l' extérieur du village, dans une grande maison isolée. La dernière demeure de l' ancien gouverneur.  
  
Une balançoire se faisait doucement bercer par le vent. Hermione la regarda avec envie. C' était 'sa' balançoire. Son endroit préféré, où elle avait passé la majeure partie de son enfance. Seule ou avec son grand-père.  
  
Elle eut l' impression de s' apercevoir, elle debout sur la planche, se balançant à toute vitesse, son grand-père la suppliant de descendre.  
  
- 'Non Grand-Père, je m' entraîne pour quand j' aurai mon bateau !'  
  
Cette pensée lui redonna un peu le sourire, qui s' effaça complètement quand elle vit vraiment son grand-père.  
  
Allongé dans son lit, l' air pâle et morbide, ses joues étaient devenues creuses et son regard ne brillait plus.  
  
- Hermione.  
  
Un faible sourire, apparemment douloureux, apparu sur son visage squelettique.  
  
Hermione s' avança jusqu' à son chevet.  
  
- Je suis content de te revoir, mon ange.  
  
- Moi aussi Grand-Père.  
  
Elle renifla mais parvint à continuer :  
  
- Au revoir Grand-Père.  
  
***°***°***  
  
L' ambiance dans la calèche était encore plus pesante alors qu' ils se dirigeaient vers le Fort. Etrangement, elle appréhendait cette rencontre avec le nouveau Commodore et son fils « de bonne souche ».  
  
- Gouverneur Turner ?  
  
Le concerné se retourna, son chapeau à plumes se déplaçant avec grâce au fur et à mesure de ses mouvement et du vent qui commençait à se lever.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Le Commodore Malfoy vous attend dans son bureau.  
  
La famille Turner suivit l' émissaire à travers un dédale de couloirs en pierre, puis ils s' arrêtèrent devant une porte en fer forgé.  
  
L' émissaire frappa trois coups.  
  
- Entrez, annonça une voix froide.  
  
- Milord, Gouverneur Turner.  
  
Le Commodore, qui écrivait une lettre, posa sa plume corbeau qui, soit dit en passant, était magnifique, rangea avec empressement sa lettre dans son tiroir, une ombre de peur passant sur son visage (*Je crois pas que ça se dit comme ça mais j' espère que vous avez compris. En bref, il a peur*), et contourna son bureau.  
  
- Gouverneur Turner, Milady, enchanté. Je suis le Commodore Malfoy.  
  
Puis, il baissa son regard vers Hermione et esquissa un sourire.  
  
- Ha, Miss Turner est aussi présente. Parfait.  
  
Il lança un regard imperceptible au valet qui, apparemment, n' attendait que ça.  
  
- Voulez-vous du thé, peut-être ?  
  
- Non, merci.  
  
Le Commodore Malfoy les invita à s' asseoir et commença à expliquer certains de ses objectifs.  
  
Will l' interrompit.  
  
- Et que pensez-vous faire pour le Black Pearl ?  
  
Jack Sparrow sillonnait encore les océans, dépouillant les navires. Il ne l' avait pas revu depuis le jour où il l' avait sauvé, mais recevait parfois des nouvelles de ses méfaits. Il ne faisait pas grand-chose contre, laissait le commodore Norrington s' occuper de ça.  
  
- Pour. Le Black Pearl ?  
  
Le Commodore évita le regard du gouverneur.  
  
- Un navire partira à sa recherche.  
  
Ses yeux se reposèrent sur le gouverneur, après avoir regardé le tiroir.  
  
Alors qu' Hermione regardait par la fenêtre la mer scintillante, on frappa à la porte.  
  
- Entrez.  
  
Un jeune homme qui devait avoir le même âge qu' Hermione, 15 ans, entra.  
  
Elle devina tout de suite que, malgré ses yeux glacés, c' était le genre de garçons dont rêvaient toutes les filles de son âge : pas trop grand ni trop petit, musclé, une taille fine, un visage parfait.  
  
Apparemment, il venait de se laver les cheveux (*Je sais pas s' ils le faisaient souvent à l' époque, mais dans le film, Elizabeth n' a pas les cheveux crados, au contraire !*) car ces derniers étaient encore mouillés.  
  
- Bonjour Père, dit-il.  
  
Puis, se tournant vers Will et Elizabeth qui s' étaient levés.  
  
- Milord, Milady, c' est un honneur de vous rencontrer.  
  
Il alla vers Hermione et lui fit un baisemain.  
  
- Milady.  
  
En disant cela, il avait levé les yeux et la regardait dans les yeux.  
  
Hermione fut légèrement troublée.  
  
Le Commodore fit les présentations :  
  
- Voici mon fils, Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Oh, pourquoi n' iriez-vous pas vous promener pendant que nous finissons de discuter ? proposa Elizabeth.  
  
Son époux ne semblait pas du même avis, mais il ne s' interposa pas.  
  
Malfoy Junior hocha la tête et, un sourire charmeur pendu aux lèvres, prit la main d' une Hermione qui semblait s' être égarée. C' était rare qu' elle voit des garçons de son âge et en voir un aussi beau l' avait déstabilisée.  
  
Elle ne remarqua même pas qu' elle était dans le couloir.  
  
- Où va-t-on ?  
  
Draco lui sourit, mais ne répondit rien.  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant une porte qu' il ouvrit.  
  
C' était une chambre. Elle était magnifique. Un lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce, sur le bois à la tête du lit était gravé un serpent.  
  
- C' est ma chambre, annonça simplement le blond.  
  
Tout à coup, Hermione se sentit très mal à l' aise. Peut-être parce que les garçons, c' était pas une affaire qu' elle connaissait, ce qui la dérangeait, peut-être parce qu' elle était dans la chambre de l' un d' eux, ou peut-être parce que ce dernier l' embrassait et que quelque chose de bizarre, qu' elle mit du temps à reconnaître comme étant sa langue, s' était invitée dans la bouche de la jeune fille paniquée.  
  
Fin du chapitre 2  
  
Est-ce que vous vous y attendiez ? Lucius Malfoy qui est le nouveau Commodore et Draco qui. euh. Se jette sur Hermione ??  
  
Ce chapitre est enfin plus long ! J' espère que vous l' avez remarqué (moi oui, j' y ai passé tout mon dimanche après-midi et j' ai même pas fait mes leçons) ! En tout cas, merci d' avance si vous laissez un review, ça me remémore que je ne fais pas que de perdre des après-midi entiers à taper les textes !!!  
  
Bisous tout le monde !!  
  
Artémis 


End file.
